The invention relates to a piston pump, which is particularly provided for use as a pump for a motor vehicle brake system with an antilock device, a drive slip device, a device for regulating vehicle movement dynamics, and/or for a power brake system of a motor vehicle.
Many piston pumps of this kind have been disclosed. The piston pumps known from DE 40 27 794 A1 and DE 44 07 978 A1 are mentioned by way of example. The known piston pumps have a pump housing into which a sleeve is inserted in a stationary fashion, which receives a piston that can move axially. This sleeve of the known pump pistons has a blind bore in the form of a stepped bore for receiving the piston and an outlet valve. An outside of the sleeve is provided with a number of grooves, undercuts, and steps, for example for the insertion of sealing rings or for use as stop faces. The sleeve is a turned part, whose manufacture is costly because of its inner and outer shape. Another disadvantage is that after the machining work, the sleeve has to be hardened in order to keep its wear low in the operation of the piston pump and in order to thus achieve a sufficient service life.